


Somebody is Watching me

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark!Newt, Kidnapping, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Percival is being followed. But why?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by song Somebody's watching me-Rockwell ( and au post idea I had on tumblr )

It was raining today, Percival likes it however. It's soothing,  when your sitting on your sofa with a nice cup of coffee and a nice book about scorpions. The raining hitting his window was also nice, he looked at it for a few seconds. He turned his head again, _Huh, thought I saw someone_ he said to his self. It is raining so maybe their just trying to get out of it.  He's cup was empty now so  set his book aside getting up. Not aware that the person appeared again outside his window.

Next day*

It wasn't today but it was still wet, where you can see lots of puddles around.  Luckily wasn't warm outside or the mosquitoes  would be around. He was going to the grocery store today.  The weather outside was quite nice, so he'll walk there plus isn't was much he needed from the store so carrying back isn't a big deal. To get to the store from his house was about 25 minutes. During those minutes he couldn't help but thinking someone was staring at him.  He would turn around for a quick second when a bird fly pass him. _Nobody behind me, maybe its just my imagination and because its quite outside today_. Percival finally reach the store, he walk through the automatic door grabbing a hand basket. " Afternoon Mr.Graves! You came right on time. I just made some blueberry doughnuts, want me to box some for you?" that was Jacob Kowalski he worked in  the bakery department, Percival always stopped by to grab doughnuts. " Thanks Jacob I appreciate that" Percival said pulling out his list. _Lets see, pasta, tomato sauce, ground beef, and garlic bread._ He was going to make spaghetti tonight. He had everything he needed and was about to head towards Jacob, but someone bumped into him. " Sorry" the stranger said, Percival was about to say something but the stranger was gone, he ignored it. "What you making tonight Mr.Graves" Jacob said handing Percival a box with Jacob's last name stamped on top. " Spaghetti I'm in the mood for pasta tonight. And thanks for the doughnuts." Percival was about to hand him money. " Oh don't worry about it's on the house. Tell you what, maybe sometime this week we can have a potluck. Queenie would love it, plus her sister Tina is coming down for a visit." he said happily. " I like that Jacob thanks. I'll give you a call later to see what day is good." Percival said heading towards the register giving the cashier money letting them keep the change. Jacob said one last goodbye and Percival was out the door.  When Percival was walking back home with his bags that feeling of being watch came back again. Not even bothering to pretend he swung his head around and nobody was there. _Today is not my day, guess I'm a little out of it_. He speed up his walking to get home. A figure peeked his head from a tree staring at Percival.

When Percival got home he placed is bags on the table and checked all windows and doors making sure they were locked. Maybe it was just paranoia, he did lived in a house with not much neighbors around. He likes to live a quiet peaceful life, he doesn't have any pets just him. Maybe this was one of the downsides living alone the mind plays tricks on you. After eating dinner and cleaning the dishes, Percival decided to check in early. It was only 9:30 but nothing wrong with that.  Leaving the bathroom he had t-shirt and sweatpants on, he was heading to his bed but stopped turning his head to the window near his dresser. _Nobody is there,_ he said out loud, but just to be sure he peeked through the blinds seeing nothing just a shadow of the trees cause by the moonlight.  He rubbed his eyes stepping away from the window and into his bed. He turned the lights off going to  sleep _Its all in my head tomorrow everything will be find._ The figure outside saw the light was turned off. " _ **Tomorrow for sure, gotta make it right"**_ they said disappearing into the darkness.

The next morning*

It was 9am, Percival felt like he had the best sleep ever. After getting up and doing his normal morning routine we went downstairs to eat a doughnut for breakfast not really in the mood to have with coffee. He was still in his t-shirt and sweatpants, and sat on his sofa turning on the tv to nature channel appears today topic is spiders. It was 10:15 his doorbell rang, turning the tv off he got up to answer it. " Can I help you?" he asked  there was man who was a bit taller than but skinny wearing a worn-out workers cap with a matching jump suit. The man wasn't looking at him, in fact looked like he was hiding his face mumbling something. " Hey can you speak up I can't hear you" he asked not trying to sound rude. " I-I said f-forgive me please" Percival tilted his head a little at the strange response. But didn't react quick enough seeing something come towards his head. Everything went black. 

  


	2. Flashing lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival has been kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashing lights-kanye west for the chapter name and some ideas for the chapter itself

Percival woke up with a booming headache, the left side really.  He couldn't see anything and nor could he move much.  He knew he was blindfolded and appear to be tied up on a chair, but the real question is where is he and why.  Percival doesn't know anyone that he hurt to do this to him...right?  Just him thinking made his head hurt worse.  _That man....why would he do this?_ Percival head shot up when he head a noise a door opening matter of fact.  He heard heavy foot steps on stairs, Percival assume he's in some basement maybe.

" Oh good your awake!" said the strange with a British accent.  " Like I said before please forgive about hitting you with that pipe. I was having a hard time trying figure what was the best way to get you.  I was going to use some type of sleeping gas but didn't have the resources for it. Oh no your head is bruised and bleeding, let me fix it." Percival heard the stranger move around moving something out the way. The footsteps got closer telling Percival he was coming towards him. Percival jumped trying to move his chair. " I'm sorry, please don't be afraid I just want to fix the cut. Hold still its going to sting a little." Something heavy was on Percival's lap, this stranger was on his lap. Percival winced at the  wet cloth stinging his cut, he did felt another cloth wiping his head. It was too quite in the room Percival could faintly hear his captor's breathing.  He did felt something wet again, _he's licking my cut what the hell_.  Percival was at least glad it was quick and felt a Band-Aid placed on it. " There do you feel any better now Percy?" Percival wanted to scream no and demand to be released but instead " I have an awful headache." A gasp was heard from the stranger who quickly got off Percival's lap. He came back very fast, not sitting on his lap again. " Open you mouth, this is aspirin and then drink some water." Percival did as he was told, he can slightly feel the headache go down but not away. " I-I'm going to take the blindfold off you now Percy, don't worry about the light." He felt hands behind his head untying the cloth covering his eyes. He closed his eyes adjusting to the new light, but he stared at the man before him with mouth slighty opened.

The man before him was tall, pale skin with freckles on his face here and there. He had light-green eyes and mop full of orangish brown hair, a little bit hanging over his right eye. The man looked awkward all most nervous even, he wasn't looking at everything but Percival. _You did this, you kidnapped me_ , that got the man looking at Percival who didn't know he said that out loud. " If kidnapped is the word you want to use then yes." he said with a sheepish smile. " Are you going to kill me now" he asked with hurt is his voice. " N-no of course not. Why would I kill you!?  I would never do such an act." he said with fear in his voice, _He doesn't want to kill me that's good....I guess_ " Well why am I here then?" for a spilt second Percival saw the man eyes darken for  a bit, at least he thought he did.  " Well.... you seem lonely being by yourself like that, nobody likes to be alone. I'm lonely as well even and I....like you." he whispered with his face turning red. _That doesn't really...."_ You could have I don't know talk to me like a normal people do, instead of this." A huff came out the man standing in front of him. " **Its not that easy _Percival_ , what if we did talk and then you found someone else.....someone better**." Percival shivered at the man's tone in voice then sudden shift of anger in it. He was _off_ , clearly something happen to him or was done upon him, he's scared of rejection- the what ifs and _somehow_ kidnapping him was the best way. He doesn't even know who this guy is. " What's your name?" he asked which earned  him a smile. " Newt... Newt Scamander." _Newt_ , " Don't say my name like that your giving me butterflies in my stomach" Newt laugh ears red at the top, happy hearing his name being called. " Nice to meet you Newt, I'm sorry if this is rude, but can I use your bathroom for a second?" he said showing a smile a small one. " Of course, how rude of me I'll take you to it." Newt went behind Percival undoing the rope knots. He grabbed Percival's shoulders leading him to a bathroom across the room opening your door. " Here it is, let me know if you needed anything" he said and then closed the door giving Percival his privacy. Percival locked the door sitting on the ground. _Think think, gotta be something in here. No window figures._ He looked around only a toilet, sink with a cabinet above it, and an empty small trash bin. Percival knew what to do.  Newt hummed to his self, waiting then he heard the toilet flush and sink being turned on and off. The door unlocked and was open, before he could say something a trash can was thrown at him. Percival took off running towards the stairs trying to turn the handle. Damn thing was locked, he started banging on trying to use his shoulders to get it open. _**" Oh Percival, I wish you hadn't done that"**_   Percival was grabbed a push off the stairs.  Trying to recover thankfully nothing broken yet, he looked up Newt had a bat in his hand raised above his head.  Percival was knocked out again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something happen to Newt, but what exactly? At least Percival tried to escape tho


	3. Do you wanna hurt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Percival trying to trust and know about one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you wanna hurt me-culture club  
> If you haven't notice chapters are song based ( I should make a playlist when the whole story is completed)

Percival woke up, head not hurting as bad the first time but still hurting. He's not blindfolded either, not even tied to a chair. In fact he's tied up on a bed, his hands a tied above his head on the headboard  rails.  He's not in a basement anymore but a bedroom, he can't see any windows but the lighting looks like in may be getting close to night time. _I been here for almost a whole day, why me damn it._ He thought to his self, he heard the door open, it was Newt who was crying. _Why is he crying I'm the one tied up._ Percival winced at his self getting angry, head still hurts, Newt doesn't seem to have notice him yet. " W-why are you crying Newt?" Newt shot his head up with red eyes and tears rolling down his face. " Why would you do that to me? I fixed you head, gave you privacy. I...was trying to be nice and not hurt you." Newt voiced cracked, and for whatever reason Percival felt bad. _He's not wrong. He could have killed me or torture me but he hasn't. Oh god, what is going to do now, because of me._ Percival looked  at Newt who was siting at the edge of the bed, he noticed the bat there as well, whatever Newt might do with that bat, Percival had to think fast. " Newt I'm sorry. It wasn't right for me to hit you, you've treated me with kindness, I shouldn't have ruined that. P-please forgive me." Oddly enough Percival meant that, however Newt was quite and hasn't turned around to look at him. " How about this, I can make dinner for you, whatever you like isn't getting dark now?  You know when people are hungry they can be _cranky_ sometime." _Please say something, anything_ " I guess that makes sense, you were just hungry. You could have just told me you know." he said in a whisper and then turned around, he wasn't crying anymore in fact a smile appeared on his face. " You'll really cook for me?" " Yeah, we're together now seems fair I help around to right?" Newt eyes darken again for a few seconds, Percival swears he actually saw it not just his imagination. Newt looked at him a little longer. " Okay, and your right nothing wrong with helping each other out here.  I'm going to untie you now, but your going to have to wear handcuffs. Nothing to worry about I won't put them on tight, plus I'll make sure in lose for you to cut for me."  _That's fair_ Percival looked at Newt remove the rope, He didn't move at all. After what he did make sense Newt would still have some trust issues with him, he'll have to rebuild that somehow or way. Newt pulled handcuffs out and Percival move his hands towards Newt. He keep his word not too tight and enough movement to let him cook. 

"You know I never had anyone cook for me before. My own mother and father never did that for me. I always cook for them I  had to take care of myself and them. They never really liked me" Newt trailed off with hurt in his voice.  " I'm sorry to hear that. My father was like that, when I turned twelve he said I had to start taking care of myself, make my own food, do laundry, I even had to start paying rent when I turned fourteen. " Percival said stiring the pot. Newt didn't have much to make a good dinner. There was cans of tomato soup, bread, cheese and milk. So they'll be having soup with grilled cheese. " Do you hate your father" Newt asked playing with the spoon in his hand. Percival though about it. " No, he was strict on me sure, but he did what he had to prepare me living on my own. Do.... you hate yours?" Percival was hesitate asking that as he started making the sandwhichs. " Sometimes, my brother was their favorite the golden child.  He loved me though always checked on me whenever father...." Newt stopped his self, Percival didn't say anything not wanting to upset him. Food was done so Percival give Newt his bowl and plate. " Percy this is really good thank you!" Newt said with his mouth full, drinking it down with the soup. " I'm glad you like it. I can make more things but I need different ingredients of course." Newt nodded his head. The two ate in silence, Percival wasn't that hungry more seconds so he let Newt have the rest.

After cleaning the dishes, Newt brought Percival back up to the bedroom, which surprised Percival but its better than being in the basement. " You can used the shower and I have a change of clothes for you to sleep in. I'll take off the handcuffs if you promise you wont do what you did early." Newt said in a serious tone, Percival said yes. The handcuffs were removed and he give Percival a black boxers and red t-shirt. " Towels are in the cabinet below." With that Newt closed the door. Percival saw a window, even if he wanted to get out they were on the second floor. _No use jumping down to break my leg. Newt would wonder what's taking me so long if I tried tying the towels together._ Percival didn't want to risk it, so he started the shower once it was hot to his liking he took off his clothes and got in. He only in the shower for thirty minutes.  After drying his self off he noticed the clothes  he was given fit perfectly. _Guess he has more clothes for me_ , he looked in the mirror the Band-Aid wasn't that big which meant the cut was that bad either. The was blue bruise around it, Percival would say he didn't look a mess but felt like it. He took a deep breath moving his jet back hair back and opened the door.

 Newt was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. He was wearing a t-shirt with lizards on and gray shorts.  Newt had some muscle to his arms, which explains how he got Percival here. There was also some scars on his legs.  " What you watchin?" he asked, " Nature channel this one about penguins." he said not taking his eyes from the TV. " D-do I sleep here?" Newt laughed at the question  " Of course Percy, nobody likes sleeping in the basement.  Do you want to watch TV or rather go to bed?" Percival looked at him, " I rather go to bed, but we can watch in the morning." Newt smiled getting up and turning the TV off. " Which do you prefer left or right side? I normally sleep on the right." " I sleep on the left.....perfect fit look at that." Percival chuckled  causing Newt to blush. Both got in there sides of the bed. Newt turned off the lights. " Sweet dreams Percy" " Good night Newt."

It was late 3 am to be precise, Percival couldn't sleep, how could he really.  He's sleeping next to his captor for Christ sake. Newt wasn't facing Percival, sounds like he was fast asleep. _Now your chance if you quite and careful enough you can go. But if I do and fail, it might be worse than a bat to the head. **" Please.......don't......I'm sorry......I'll do better....don't"**_   Percival turned his head, Newt was talking in his self and was shaking pretty bad. Percival wasn't sure what  to do. He moved towards Newt bringing him close to where his back was touching his chest. He wrapped his arms around him. That seemed to calm down Newt and he stopped talking.  Percival let out a deep breath and went back to sleep. _What are dreaming about Newt?_

_THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU GET!  You really thought he would love you. Silly Newt you did this to your self. Now turn around._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going on in Newt's dream?   
> I tired to make this long cause I wont be updating tomorrow. Be on the look out for new chapter Tuesday. Thanks everyone


	4. Snap out of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival is worried about Newt. What should he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snap Out of It-Artic Monkeys  
> 

Percival shot up from bed and looked around. _I'm still here, I'm still alive_. Percival looked around same room and clothes Newt gave him. Speaking of Newt he wasn't in the room. Percival got out of bed and knocked on the bathroom door, no answer. He opened it Newt wasn't in there, _might as well us it now._ Once Percival was done he quietly opened the door to get in the hallway. On his right was a dead end, no window or door at the end of the hall, just an attic to where stairs would come down. On his left was another door but what was in it, Percival wasn't sure if he like to know or not.  Percival stopped when he heard something breaking downstairs, sounded like glass breaking. He rushed downstairs looking around, _the kitchen_. He went there and saw Newt just standing in between the table and the sink. Percival stared at him and saw blood dripping from Newt's right hand. _Did he crush that glass with his hand?_

"Newt?....Hey your hand is bleeding." Percival said, Newt didn't move nor saying anything. Percival slowly walked towards him. Once he was there he gently picked up Newt's cut hand. " Lets-lets put this under the water okay and then we bandage it up.....what where you doing exactly?" He said turning the water on and say the broken glass in the sink. He  looked at Newt's face, his eyes weren't dark per say rather _empty._ " I was going to make you breakfast. I'm s-sorry I woke you up." Newt whispered, but Percival heard him. "It's okay Newt...come on lets patch you up." he turned off the water and placed his other hand on Newt's shoulder bringing him to sit at the table. _Now to find band-aids_ , " I'll be right back okay, here keep the rag pressured on your hand." Percival looked at Newt for few seconds and went looking around the house. He was by the basement door and right across the front door. Percival stared at the door that could lend him outside. He signed and went down to the basement.

When he came back up first aid kit in hand, Newt was still there but still seemed out of it.  Not saying another word he open the kit and pulled bandages out. Looking at Newt's hand, is wrist had scars on them, his whole arm did actually. It worried Percival seeing them on Newt _What happen to you, Who did this to you._ Newt's hand was fixed, Percival not thinking about it kissed his hand, which seemed to get a reaction out of Newt. "Why did you do that?" he asked, _Why did I do that?_ " Well you kissed my head when you fixed me. I thought I do the same for you. Do you feel better?" Percival said with cheeks a little red. Newt smiled at him, that made him feel good he was back to normal _in a way. "_ Can I kiss you Percy?" Percival eyes widen and Newt didn't seemed nervous or embarrassed asking the question. Percival looked at him _I shouldn't be doing this. But he hasn't done anything to you so far. This Newt is okay, if he's like this than I have nothing to worry about...._ Percival  nodded his head, Newt leaned in kissing him. _Oh_ Percival was surprised by this because now he felt Newt tongue on his. Newt was trying to get closer so Percival pushed his seat back letting Newt get on his lap again. Newt hugged Percival tightly laying his head on his shoulder. Percival nipped Newt's neck a little which earned him a moan from the man on his lapped. Percival stopped realizing what they were doing taking deep breaths. "Percy?" Newt said getting off of his lap. " I....I got a little overwhelmed. I never done this before can I have some water please." He said  moving his hair out of his face, didn't even noticed Newt place a cup in front of him. he drank the water in one gulp. " Thank you for fixing my hand. I really glad we're together. I have to make it up to you somehow. "Newt said looking away with a smile and blush. "Maybe we can go out, like outside." _Shit! Why did I say that?_ _Oh my god his eyes_ Percival felt sweat rolling down his forehead, he needs to be careful with what he says around Newt, it's like there's a switch of a _different Newt._ "I'll have to think about. I know why don't we watch the nature channel you we both like it and we can order pizza whatever kind you want!" _Of course, Percival your too quick be patient long as he's in a good mood everything will be fine._

The rest of that day the two watched tv, ate pizza, and talked. Percival learned was very passionate about animals. He seemed to know more than what the narrator was saying. Newt learned Percival liked many insects scorpions being his favorite.  It was late now and both were rather tired so they went to bed. Percival didn't have trouble sleeping tonight, but he woke up hearing Newt sleep talking. However this one was different than yesterday.  He was crying but also smiling.

_**" I can.....happy.......someone........I'll miss you"** _

_Newt you deserve to be happy. Don't let anyone take away your happiness. Your a kind and brilliant man and I'm sure you'll find someone who sees that in you too. Goodbye Newt take care of your self._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percival is confused and wonder what Newt's dream was about. Next chapter will be out Thursday.  
> note Percival has "been with Newt" for 2 whole day now


	5. Paranoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival and Newt go out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paranoid ft. Mr Hudson-Kanye West

"Psst....Percy wake up......Percy wake up and get dress." Percival slowly woke up, trying to get use to the light. "What get dress?" he said rubbing his eyes. " Yes we're going to the mall." Percival eyes widen getting out the bed." The mall why?" _I'm actually going outside_ " I need to gets somethings. Plus I can't leave you here. I'm sure you don't want to be stuck in the house forever." Newt said laughing moving out the way so Percival can get dress in the bathroom. _If that's how you want to think it. But at least I'm not stuck here._ Percival went inside the bathroom.  Newt gave him a black slik button up with dark jeans, and boxers and socks. Percival didn't take long he was ready to go. Newt wasn't in the room, so he went downstairs." That didn't take long, here put these boots- oh....Percy your shirt." Newt said face red, Percival looked at him funny and realize that the top three buttons where undone showing some of his chest. " Sorry, whenever I wear button ups I leave a few loose." he said looking away buttoning the shirt back. Newt smiled taking note of this, he seemed to like it.

When they got outside Percival didn't know _where_ exactly he was. Newt place like his was empty not many houses, but didn't look like it was near Percival home. Newt car was average, wasn't broken or banged up but not new either, just looked like it wasn't used much. The ride was quite, only the radio played but Percival tuned it out. Before he knew it they were at the mall. Percival looked at the entrance. _**" Percival don't wonder off okay"**_ Percival shivered at that, he knew Newt was serious thanks goodness he didn't see his eyes. " Did you want to eat now or later?" Newt asked in his normal voice. "Later is fine."

For the most part the two just looked around the mall. They looked in the pet store for a little bit, Newt liked the hermit crabs they had, one had a shell with lizards on it. _"_ You should get it, plus if you buy one a cage comes with it." Percival suggested, Newt thought about not sure yet so they left going to the next store. As they were walking Percival spotted a clothing store, it was a mix of causal and fancy clothes. " Did you want to get something from here Percy?" Percival smiled which answered Newt's question. They looked around picking different shirts and pants.  Newt never been in this type of store before so he wasn't sure about sizing. He went to the dressing room, but before he told Percival to stay in the store. Percival walked near a clothing rack looking at the shirts apparently half off.

"Percival?" He swung his head around seeing who it was. "Queenie?" She was here at the store too. She came and hugged him, " I haven't seen you in a while sweetie what have you been up to?" she asked, _Tell her!  That my captor is here in the dressing room! Your in the mall  now's your chance!_ " Nothing much been busy lately" he replied with a nervous smirk. " Oh....well my sister is here so I thought a get her a welcome gift. I think Jacob told you about the potluck, where you still coming over for that. Oh Tina would love to meet you I think you two could make a sweet couple." Percival heard of Tina but never meet her, Queenie loves her sister very much, and here she is trying to match the two together. " I love to Queenie....but I can't sadly some stuff had came up so I can't go. Tell Jacob I said sorry and Tina hello." He hugged her not wanted to let go but he made it quick, seeing the frown on her face. _Please go with her. I can't not with Newt around_ " Okay sweetie, well you take care. If things clear up for you stop by no need to call." With that she left the store waving goodbye.  Percival signed seeing her leave, he was about to walk by the dressing room, but something grabbed his arm roughly pulling him into on of the rooms.

 _ **" Who was that Percival?"**_ Newt asked locking the door, his eyes were dark. Percival backed into the seats connected on the wall. For a large dressing room, he felt very small. " _ **Well?"**_ " My friend's wife Queenie. I didn't tell her anything Newt I swear, we said hi and that was it. Whatever you thinking it wasn't that." Percival was scared. Was there nobody else in this store

_**" Prove it, convince me to believe you."** _ ****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp what's Percy gonna do, found out next chapter.


	6. Enjoy the Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival is trying to make Newt feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy The Silence-Depeche Mode

**_"Prove it, convince me to believe you."_ **

Percival stared at Newt, damn it why didn't he just go with Queenie. _But if I did he might have hurt her. Shit he might hurt her now if I don't do something._ Percival calmed his self down standing up get really close to Newt. He slowly put his hands on Newt face and kissed him. Newt didn't react, so he moved hands down to Newt's hips still no reaction. He kissed Newt's neck and then bit down a little not trying to hurt him but leave a light mark. Newt huffed cause Percival to let go. Newt didn't say anything he grabbed the cloths from the seat and left the dressing room. Percival was confused but followed anyway. _Guess he's checking out now._ When they left the store Percival wasn't sure what to do, " Want to go to the food court?" they didn't eat anything, maybe some food will help him feel better. "Okay."  _Well he's talking again so its a start._

Both had gotten _a_ burger, french fries, and sodas. Newt was quiet and looking around as they ate, seems more people were coming to the mall. Percival looked around to and saw a frozen yogurt stand.  " Ever had frozen yogurt before?" Newt looked at him shaken his head. " Its pretty good healthier than ice cream. I know I don't have a cash on me but I'll pay you back. You can pick whatever flavor and toppings you want. I normally get bobas with mind, think little fruit balls that burst in your mouth." Percival move his hands around to show something bursting. Newt laughed, " I like cake flavor ice cream do they have that in yogurt?" "Lets find out come on?

 Somehow the frozen yogurt won Newt over, _thank god_ , Percival laughed seeing Newt reaction to the bobas bursting in his mouth. Newt is something else, Percival can't really explain it, not right now anyway. When he's like this Percival thinks maybe just maybe they could be together. But this other _half_ of him is making that very difficult plus the kidnapping. "Hey Percival!" Both stopped, _oh please no_ , it was Queenie again carrying a big box. She speed walked towards them.  Percival didn't even want to look at Newt. " Well, Percival Graves when you said busy I thought you meant like business but your actual out with your friend.... _date?"_ She said with a smile, Percival let out a nervous giggle. "Queenie Goldstein one of Percival's friends nice to meet. I give you a hug but as you can see..." Percival looked at Newt who was smiling eyes not dark at all _What the Hell_. " Newt Scamander nice to meet you. Me and Percival are.... just getting to know each other before making it a official." he said looking away from them. He seemed pretty happy getting tell someone he's with another person. Percival wasn't upset at what was happening in front of him but he like the two to be far away from each other. Taking matters into his own hands he grabbed Newt hand. " I'm sorry Queenie, I love to chat some more, like I said busy. Newt and I have to take care of some things so we'll be going now" And with that he didn't bother looking at her again. " Oh okay bye sweetie. Nice to meet you Newt!....they make a cute couple guess I have to find another person for Tinny." She shrugged it off with a smile on her face happy for Percival.

Percival ignored Newt who was trying to say something to him, but he continued walking towards the stairs so they can get back to the car. " Percy! Stop!" Percival looked at Newt annoyed, who looked heart broken how he stared at him. " Are you upset with me?....I-I'm sorry I didn't believe if that's what your upset about. S-she seemed nice." Newt said eyes getting watery. Percival looked at him, he was upset about the dressing room thing. But really because he didn't want Queenie near him and Newt could have went after her and.....He signed, " Yes I'm upset, you shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, actual I'm still upset about what you did to me. I don't want you need her because I'm not sure what you could do to her. Take me home Newt, MY home please. " Percival felt better expressing what he felt for these couple of days. Newt was trying not to cry wiping his face but didn't say a word and entered the car. During the car ride it was silent, radio wasn't on, only thing heard inside was Newt's sniffling. Newt stopped the car, they we're at Percival house. " I'm sorry, I can make it up to you I promise, just please...." Percival needed space time to think about all of this.  " Give me a few days and maybe we'll talk okay." he said  looking at anything but Newt. He said okay handing Percival the clothes he got him and a piece of paper with a number on it. Newt didn't even look and got back in the car driving off.

Percival entered his home, nothing out of place left the same when he was taken. He locked his door sitting on the ground. _I need a drink._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percival is back home and alive.   
> I'm going to take a break from this story for a few days to work on school work and other fics.   
> Next chapter is going be more focused on Newt and his pov so yeah that'll be interesting. Thanks everyone


	7. Cry baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is heartbroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cry baby-melanie Martinez  
> Newt's pov/Newt centered chapter  
> WARNING: death in here but at the end

After Percival entered his home Newt didn't cry, even during the ride back to his house. Newt walked inside not even bothering to turn on the lights. We walked straight upstairs, going to the bathroom. He turned on the lights but regretted doing it.  Newt looked in the mirror to see his eyes were red, his hair hanging in front of his face. Newt became angry, grabbing the mirror screaming at it and then throwing the mirror breaking it in the sink.  He didn't care, Newt got to his bed taking his shoes off but stopped. Percival shirt was there which cause Newt to cry again, he grabbed the shirt placing it on his pillow. He wish his brother was here to help him, tell him what to do to make things right. Newt cried his self to sleep and whispered he's sorry.

_"Newton get out the way so we can get a picture of Theseus."_

_" Silly boy  did you think you can hide your mistakes. Look under the eggs their burnt, now go back make it again. You can drink water for you breakfast."_

_" Newton don't you have anything else better!? Go to your room and your not allow to leave until I say other wise! If I see or even hear the door open, your father is going to give you a good punishment. AND STOP THAT CRYING YOU CRY BABY!!!! Why can't you be like Theseus.....such a good boy he is"_

_Young Newt sat under his desk wiping his tears away. All he was doing was watching the birds outside eat from the bird feeder he made his self. He was proud of his feeder, all he needed to get was an ice cream cone, peanut butter, and bird seeds.  He was glad his parents didn't find nor noticed. Newt's not sure what he did to deserve this. He was only ten years old and his parents treated him like some servent then their actual son. His room didn't even looked like it was made for a child, just dull and gray no toys in sight.They don't love him, Theseus however did like a brother should. A lite knock was heard on his door._

_" Newt?..... are you okay she didn't hurt you did she?" Theseus slowly opened the door making sure no noise is heard. He looked around seeing Newt was hiding under his desk. " Hey its okay I'm here now. Look what I got?" Theseus showed kisses chocolates, Newt slowly picked one up unwrapping it. He smiled tasting the tiny sweet. Theseus ruffled Newt's hair seeing his little brother smiling. " Why does mom and dad hate me?" it broke Theseus's heart hearing his brother say that, he's young and shouldn't be thinking that, but can't blame him with how their parents are. " I.....I don't think so.  Maybe their just working you hard so you can be successful and now how to take care of yourself.  But remember this Newt I will always love you know matter what okay. Listen I promise when I turn 18, me and you we're going to travel." he said with a reassuring smile. " Can we go to zoos and ocean zoos?" Newt asked, he always wanted to go to those. Thesues chuckled, " There called aquariums that have lots of sea creatures even sharks." Newt gasped at amazement knowing they have sharks. " I have to go now Newt okay, remember long as you try nothing is your fault." Theseus kissed Newt forehead and he quietly left his room._

 Dinner time*

_Newt wasn't allow to eat yet until everyone was seated and got their food. He was happy that he gets to eat what he made for his family. So far the dinner talk was mostly focus on Theseus, how he good kid, makes good grades, and makes the family proud of their name. Newt was a good kid too, he made good grades, stayed out of trouble and was very smart for a boy his age, teachers say he skip a grade like his brother did. But for some reason his parents ignored that, said he needed to work twice as hard. Newt cant even remember his parents actual loving or being nice to him. But once he turned nine, he had to cook and clean in and out the house. He  have one accident but his parents wouldn't take it so he got punished. As Newt got older his punishment got worse, no more getting sent to his room, now he would get beaten done by his father. His mother would scold him, if it was raining she just make him wait outside, even forgetting to let him back in. But Theseus would always come to him, patch his wounds and give him medicine. Newt had conflicting feelings about his parents, wishing they get hurt causing him pain. But that all change when Theseus turned 18._

_Newt had came home after getting groceries for dinner he had to make. What he found odd was that he didn't hear his parent complain how he was late ( he always came back on time). He place the groceries down looking around, he checked the kitchen nobody their, so he went to the dinning room and he was shocked. His mother and father were layed on the floor with foam hanging from there mouths.  Newt was speechless._

**_" Newt your home. Don't worry about them they wont be bothering you anymore. Now listen very careful in what I'm about to tell you"_** _Theseus eyes were dark but Newt wasn't scared at all. He was happy and was all ears in what he needed to do._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt was 14 seeing his parents dead. Next chapter will still be Newt's pov


	8. Emperor's New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt does some spying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emperor's New Clothes-Panic! At The Disco

It was morning when Newt woke up, he didn't really care what the time was.  He looked around the bedroom and was sad that Percival wasn't there, it sadden him.  He looked on his pillow and saw the shirt, picking it up he smelt it stilling having Percival's scent on it.  Newt felt a little better, fact he was feeling aroused, so thought a shower would ease him. Newt touched his self in the shower moan Percival's name. Wishing and planning the things they would do together. After climaxing, Newt let out a giggle turning the shower off and getting out to dry off.

Once Newt was dressed he went to kitchen to eat something there was some milk and cereal, he made a note of getting groceries. When Percival comes back he'll make him something nice maybe seafood. Newt saw Percival likes to eat shrimp a lot, _he also likes pasta maybe I can mix the two Percy will love it_. He wondered if Percival knew they had bumped into each other, Newt was so nervous he ran away before Percival can say anything. Newt realize that he had given Percival his number, he went to charge his phone seeing if there was a miss call or a text message. Nothing, Percival said give him a few days _How long is a few days...._ _I just see what he's doing and he still have his space._ Newt smiled thinking his plan, long as he's not seen Percival won't be mad he has done this before.

Newt decided to go to Percival's house first, he walked of course car hidden even the cops wouldn't fine nobody likes having to pay for parking tickets after all.  Newt was speechless seeing Percival again. He looked relaxed that's good, the Band-Aid on his head was gone so it must been completely healed. He was seating on his sofa watching the nature channel looks like it was about seals. Newt hid back behind the tree when he saw Percival get up. Moving around to see what he was doing he was answering the phone. Newt wasn't sure what was being said but looked like he was agreeing to something. Percival hung up the phone and went to another room _Where you go Percy_  ? Newt decided he'll go ahead and leave he did need to get more food. Plus that store was few blocks from Percival's house. So he went back to his car driving to said store.

When Newt arrived he grabbed the basket with wheels going down the isles picking up things he and Percival would eat. _Those Percy like meat sauce or alfredo? I'll get both I'm sure it'll taste nice mixed._ Newt was proud of his self getting things Percy would like, _Now what desert should he get? Cake and ice cream? No that's what I like hmm._ " Newt?" He turned around it was that lady from the mall. " Hi sweetie nice seeing you here. How are you?" She said with a cheery smile, Newt  smile back not making eye contact. " Nothing just restocking on food, h-how are you?" Newt wanted to leave now, which is a shame the lady was nice. " I'm doing good tonight I'm having a potluck for my sister. Even better Percival said he be coming over, guess he was able to find time!" Queenie said clapping her hands together. Newt just looked at her with an awkward smile. _Oh....that thing_ Newt felt a little sick. " Where you coming? I can't recall if he said you go or not." Queenie tapped her finger on her chin trying to jog her memory. " No I won't be going, I'm busy and told Percival to not worry about me. He's your friend after all. I have to go now it was nice talking to you again." Newt waved at her heading towards the checkout line. " Newt wait!.........here take these there Percival's favorite!" Queenie handed him a box of doughnuts. He thanked her and paid  the cashier. _Everything is fine, give him space......its.......okay_

Night*

Newt followed Percival as he drove to he assume the lady's house. He kept his distance have his lights turned off not to worry him.  He hid his car again and walked towards the house staying in the dark. It was a small house with a nice garden. Newt avoided the light from the house, everyone was in a dinning room. Four in total: Percival, the nice lady, a chubby man who looked nice too, and another woman with short brown hair. _Must be her sister they don't like that much alike_ he thought. Newt started feeling angry all of a sudden. That woman had her hands on Percival, like she belong to him. Percival is _**his!**_ Newt was dragged his nails on the bark of the tree. Who does she think she is doing that, placing her hand on Percival's lap. It pissed Newt off, he wanted to choke her maybe even break her hands. Different ways of the her being hurt stopped when Newt looked at Percival. He didn't seem too comfortable with the touches. Newt felt happy and angry, happy Percival didn't seem fond of her and angry because the fact she was touching what was his. Seeing enough, Newt walked back to his car and headed home.

  _ **If she touched Percy again I might have to hurt her, maybe kill her. He's belongs to ME! He's mine not yours!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tina not aware, but whatever she was doing she may need to stop. Be shame if something happen to her.....


	9. Do I Wanna Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets receives a phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I wanna know- Artic Monkeys

Every since Newt saw that women near Percival, he's grown rather _impatient. Its been three days now, Percival shouldn't be mad at me anymore. Am I.........being punished._ Newt pen on his pen, he was currently writing to his brother.  Newt wasn't sure what to do, Theseus says he's a smart man and understands everything. Not people and that's what Newt is struggling with now. Newt read books on how to make others feel better, but Percival isn't like others. He's _different_ like  Newt, they both lonely and have similar interests . _So what do I do?_ Newt was chewing so hard on the pen it my break in half, but that stopped when his cell phone rang. He grabbed it immediately looking at it, it said unknown, it _has_ to be Percy! He answered it " H-hello?"

There was a pause and then the line dropped. Newt dropped his head, maybe it wasn't him could have been a wrong number. His phone ranged again same unknown number, he answered trying a different approach. " Hello Newt Scamander can I help you?" Newt could hear breathing so someone's there clearly. " P-please don't hang up."

" Newt.......it's Percival. We need to talk." _He called back_! _He wants to talk again!_ " Sure Percy, where do you want to meet my house, the park?" Newt was very happy, if Percy wants to come to his house, he can make him dinner. " Actually come to my house......now seems like a good time. Umm see you then bye." He hung up, but Newt didn't care now was his chance and Percival wants to see him now. Newt went to change cloths so he look nice for him and grabbed all the items he planned making for Percival. Newt put everything in his car and checked to make sure he looked decent. He had a white button up sleeves rolled up with a golden brown waistcoat, dark gray jeans, and brown combat boots. Newt was ready and hoped Percival wont be too upset he was running late.

Later*

When Newt arrived he turned the car off picked up the two bags of groceries and ranged Percival's door bell. He was really excited for this, to see him face to face, just being close. He heard muddle coming and then the door opened. Newt smiled not noticing the odd look Percival gave him. " Hey, umm what's that?" he asked with confusion in his voice. " Oh well I know I said sorry but I really _really_   wanted to make it up to you. So I brought food that I'm going to cook for you.....is that okay? If not when can order take out or not eat at all" Newt was so nervous he was talking so fast he didn't even look at Percival. " That's nice of you Newt, do you need my help?" Percival asked letting Newt in, with that odd look on his face. " Oh no all of this is for you! All you need to do is let me take care of you." He let Percy lend him to the kitchen, in fact this is his first time actual seeing all of Percival's house. It looked way better then his, there was actually pictures of him and his family.  Newt wanted to explore more but he had dinner to make which would make Percival happy.

Dinner was ready and Newt was very proud of what he made. " So there's shrimp alfredo pasta, garlic bread, and for desert doughnuts. Oh........I forgot on what you wanted to drink I'm sorry." Of all things Newt forgot to get something to drink. " It's okay, this looks great and I have beer or grape juice if you want that. Queenie told me she saw you at the store.........did she help you with this." Newt tilted his head when Percival mention the lady. " Juice is fine for me. And know she didn't, she said talked about you going to some party and then gave me the box. That was pretty much it." Percival nodded his head, " You can it too you know its okay, its delicious every cook should eat what they make." Newt laughed cheeks turning red and started eating too. _Guess I still act like that when mom and dad....._ Newt stopped his thoughts not wanting to think about them. " Percy wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Percival looked at him and then swallowed his food,

" Do you love me? I want to know and be honest. If you do then you need to realize what you did is not love not like that. You don't... you cant just whack someone on the head to get someone to talk to you. I want this to work but if it cant I......." Percival put his hand over his faced but removed it quickly.  There was a very long pause, Newt knew what he wanted to say but it just couldn't. " Yes I do. I-I'm sorry and maybe-no that wasn't the way to go about it. I'm not good talking to people, but please I can do better! I can make it work! I'll try harder, I just.....please....." Newt was crying now, it his fault his just need to work harder. That's what Theseus always says. Newt couldn't stop crying he just shut everything out.  " Newt." Newt didn't  even noticed but he was now being kissed on the mouth. Percival stopped wiping Newt's tears away. "Listen I'm going to give you a second chance. Just promise you'll listen to me and not do anything reckless. Promise me." Newt looked at Percival who was cupping his face. He was giving him another chance to make things right.

" I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Newt and Percival are going to try and have an actual relationship.  
> Next chapter I'm not sure if I want to go back to Percival pov or not. What do you think, go back to Percy or stay with Newt?


	10. Not a chapter

No new chapter but I wanted to know which pov I should do. Should I switch back to Percival or stay on Newt's pov for a little longer? I just not sure which way I want to go about this. Cause depending who I do the chapter its self will be different. I hope that makes sense. I appreciate it 


	11. Oui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Percival go on an official date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui - Jeremih

"I promise"

That's what Newt repeated to his self over and over again in his head when he left Percival's house.  He's going to make this work, make Percival happy, make him happy. Tomorrow their going on a date a real one. Newt couldn't sleep that night due to the excitement of them actually dating now, it felt good.

_"Good....I guess we're official huh." Percival gave Newt a warm smiling wiping the tears off his face.  Newt heard official  and had an idea. " Can we go to the zoo for our first date?" Newt not sure why but he wanted to go on a date and also the zoo. Percival arched his eyebrow, " Yeah we can, what time? I'll by the tickets since I still owe you for the yogurt. Newt laughed , that's right the yogurt, " Whatever time the zoo opens, so the morning please"  Newt looked away just too happy to make eye contact. " Tomorrow morning then its a date. Think..... you can give me your address I'll pick you?" Newt wasn't sure why Percival hesitated asking the question but he just assume he was nervous like him. Of course...._

Morning*

Newt was eating an apple waiting for Percival to come by his house. He was dressed a bit more causal than last night wearing blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a chameleon on it. To top it all off with his brown boots, Theseus got them for his birthday when he turned 18 Newt made sure to keep them in good shape, you couldn't even tell they were years old.  There was a honking noise outside, Newt guessed it was Percival and he was right. Percival was waiting outside his car wearing a gray hoodie, dark jeans, with black boots. He also had sunglasses on even though it was cloudy today, Newt didn't care in fact Percy looked nice as usual. " Ready go?" Newt  went to the car getting inside which have Percival his answer.

When they reached the zoo it wasn't really crowded, Percival mentioned how he liked it this way because he didn't like seeing field trip kids running around the zoo. As they went around the different areas Newt talked about each animal given him Percival a fact about them. " Hey Newt, how come your not a zoo keeper, or work for the nature channel? I'm sure they love hearing you talk about animals." Newt blushed, _This is my second time being told this. Why haven't I._ " Thank you, well I would but......" Newt stopped he frowned feeling Percival grabbed his hand, " Hey its okay you can tell me when your ready. Can we go to the insect house? Maybe tell me some facts." That snapped Newt out of his daze and smiled. _Your the second person that likes hearing me talk_.

Newt felt like he was giving a private tour for Percival, he loved every second of it. Every time Newt talked about one thing Percival asked another question. Newt liked that Percival was enjoying his self, especially when they got to the scorpions. Percival just really loved them _I wonder why_. " Hey Percy how come scorpions are your favorite? I-if that's okay." Newt hope that wasn't rude, he looked up and Percival smiled. " Well.... when I was five my dad got me this scorpion cufflinks saying everyman needs cufflinks. I guess that didn't get my attention but the that bug did. After that my dad started getting me jewelry with bugs on it. Ha....its silly isn't it?" Newt found it cute when he saw Percy's cheeks get red. " I don't think it's silly  at all, at least your father supported your interests. My parents....well they though it was silly for me to like animals." _NO SON OF MINE IS GOING TO PLAY WITH SOME FITLY CREATURE_! Newt snapped out his thoughts seeing Percival giving him an odd look. " I'm ready to go now is that okay?"

Before leaving they went to the gift shop. Newt got a stuffed platypus naming it niffler  and Percival got his self a mug with dragonflies on it.  They decided to go to  sorts bar, not really that hungry for a big meal. Newt found the place odd never being to a bar before but he got used to it because Percival was with him. So far everything was good, and Newt got an idea." Percy I'm going to the restroom, I'll be back in a few." Percival nodded waiting for the food. Newt went to the restroom having a grin on his face. _And now I wait._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Newt doing? Next chapter Percy's pov he's in for a surprise ;3


	12. Hell of a night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival checks on Newt. Newt was a surprise for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell of a night- Schoolboy Q

Percival will admit, it nice being with Newt. When Newt gave him his space he thought long and hard about him. He decided that if he gives Newt a second chance he can work on helping him as well. Newt has _issues_ , what those issues are Percival can pen point yet.  Maybe since they're actual dating now, Newt can open up about his personal life. Percival pretty sure it's his parents that made him the way he is, Newt tends to black out a little maybe remembering them. Maybe he should request Newt goes to a therapist, but that can wait. _Speaking of waiting_  what _is Newt doing._ Percival started getting worried now. What if he was having another episode? _He was fine, I don't think....._ Percival got up heading to the restroom. Most of the stalls were open expect one. " Newt?....hey its me. Can you open the door? I want to know if your okay." The door opened pretty fast, Percival walked in and locked the stall door. " You okay? Had me worried."

" You were worried about? Oh no, this is not how I wanted this to go." Newt said with disappointment. " Well yes I was......Newt what were you trying to do then?" _Oh no, please don't let this be a trap. I thought_ Percival was now being kissed by Newt a deep kiss at that. _Oh!_ _He wanted this_ Percival felt hands going at his belt, but he stopped Newt who looked at him questionably. " Let's wait when we get back home. Please?" _Maybe this was too fast_ Newt pouted but understood. When they left their food was ready. The restroom thing wasn't talked about, its was just normal conversation well _normal_ to them anyway. " Percy can we go to my house afterwards? You can stay too also." Percival thought about it for a moment but agreed to it.

Later*

When they got back to Newt's house he was pulling Percival's hand when they got inside. Newt ran upstairs to his room Percival chasing after him. Percival caught up seeing Newt taking off his boots and pants. " Newt wait.....STOP!" This is too fast for Percival honestly. " Why....is this not what you want?" Newt asked with a bit of hurt in his voice. Percival signed, _gotta make this work for the both of us_ " Yes....but not right now. Lets slow down I'm not going anywhere. **You** don't have to do this. Does....that make sense?" Percival was still standing in the door way, Newt wasn't looking in at him. ".........can we cuddle......is that okay?" he whispered unsure as if its the wrong thing to asked. " Of course we can nothing wrong with that."

Percival laid in the bed with his shirt and boxers on, he looked at Newt who was unsure in taking his shirt off or not, but he decided to take it off. Percival frowned, his back was covered in many scars. _What did they do to you?_ " My parents never did like me......said I made too many mistakes." Newt felt ashamed now, but Percival refused to make him fell that way. Percival lightly touched one of the scars on Newt's back, one just below his shoulder. Newt shivered at the touch, some of his scars seem to be fading, but even after they still be there. Percival started to kiss Newt's back, who shivered again at the touch. Percival hoped to Newt was far far away from his parents, if they just treated him like a normal son Newt wouldn't be like this. Percival noticed other marks on Newt, so he went to kissing each on  both arms. He softly pushed Newt to lay on his back. His eyes widen seeing a long red scar in the middle of his chest almost near the stomach. Percival bent down given it a light kiss, Newt moaned. _Sensitive tummy huh?_ Percival was going a lower which Newt became louder and overwhelmed, so he stopped.  He got up turning off the lights and went back to bed pulling Newt close to him. Both slowly going to sleep.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing wrong with going slow with things


	13. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweet dreams-eurythmics

Percival woke up, it was dark he couldn't see anything. He was going to get up but realize he couldn't, his arms and legs were tied up. _What the Hell!_ Percival was just with Newt in his bad "NEWT WHERE ARE YOU!" He screamed trying to pull on his restraints. He doesn't understand, wasn't this a second chance for both to start fresh.  Was all just a trap......" NEWT! PLEASE LETS JUST TALK!"

**Percy no need to shout I'm right here**

A bright light was turned on, he was in the basement on the floor this time _oh my god_ " Listen whatever you about to do DON'T lets talk about this" Percival was scared and what's worse he could not find Newt, he was hiding.

 **I figured it out Percy. In order for you to stay with me I have to _remove some obstacles_. Can't let others take you from** me **.** Newt stepped out the shadows wearing an apron covered in _Oh God is that blood!?_ Newt was getting closer to him eyes dark and empty, Percival turned his head not wanting to look at him. He tried pulling away but of course it was a fail. Newt sat on his chest, Percival breathing started acting up. He looked and his eyes widen as Newt brought a butcher knife out rising it above his head.

 **Its okay Percy.....it'll all be over.....I'll take such good care of you** Newt brought the knife to Percival's chest

* * *

Percival shot out the bed breathing heavily, his body felt hot and he was covered in sweat. "Percy?" he turned his head seeing Newt looking at him with a concerned look. Percival looked around he was at Newt's house spending the night with him. Newt wasn't covered in blood, " Percival you look pale. Are you sick!? Hang on I'll get you some water." Newt got out the bed to leaving the room, Percival got up running to the bathroom to look at the mirror, which was broken.  Percival just sat on the edge of the tub, covering his face. " Here you go." Newt came in handing Percival the cup, he drank it all in one gulp, giving it back to Newt saying thank you. " Did you have a nightmare...you don't have to tell what was in it." Percival didn't want to, and glad he said he didn't have to. It was quiet in the bathroom neither of them said a word. Percival signed " Hey I'm going to go soon, but do you want to take a bath with me?" Newt looked at him  mouth open " Yes!"

The bath was nice, Percival enjoyed it, for it being a small tub, so Newt had to lay against his chest. He had washed Newt's hair and listen to him talked about sharks. But that dream he had was still in the back of his mind. After their bath, both have dried off and got dress. Percival was about to leave but felt hands wrap around his waist. Percival turned around holding Newt kissing his temple. " I'll call you okay, don't worry alright. I'm okay honest." He said moving Newt's still damp hair away from his eyes. " Okay....I guess we'll see each other later yes then bye." Newt hugged him but let go to let Percival go to his car. He waved one last time and then drove off.

Later*

After going home to change into fresh clothes. He sat in his house watching some tv but got bored quickly. So he decided to go to the local café. Today  was actually quite warm so he went to drink his cup outside. It eased his mind not thinking about the dream he had early. He turned his head to look inside and saw Queenie's sister Tina. She saw him and smiled grabbing her coffee and headed outside. " Hey you nice to see ya" He smiled at her moving his seat around to let her join him. " How ya been Graves do anything after the party" Tina asked, she's like her sister in a way. Nice, happy, always checking on others. He can see why Queenie would try to pair him with Tina. " I have been umm hanging out with a friend of mine." He said looking away face turning a bit red. Tina giggled, " Queen told me you been seeing someone. I'm sure your go for each other." Percival looked at here for a moment  " Can I ask you something?" Tina smiled saying go ahead. " Well my....partner he's a nice guy but he......had some family issues.  I want to ask about it but I think that might upset him but he gets....kinda out of it if you just say something that might relate to it. What should I do?" Newt needs help and maybe before actually getting him professional help he could try with something simpler. " Hmmm....okay I say just give him time, its better he say what on his mind on his terms then say trying to force conversation for him to talk. Get him in the mood you know like trust. If he trust you enough I'm pretty sure he'll open up. Those that help?" Percival let her words seep in. Maybe it is for the best just let Newt tell him when he's ready.

" Thank you Tina for your help. I'm gonna go now we'll talk later." He grabbed his cup and left waving goodbye. Maybe he can find a way to get Newt talking without trying to force him. _What to do......_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Percival planning?


	14. You spin me right round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival invites Newt over for a fun night and hopeful get some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You spin me right round-Dead or Alive

Percival checked to see if everything was in order, Newt would be here soon and it doesn't take him long either. _I hope this works_ He said to his self and then his door rang, _Right on time_

Percival opened the door seeing Newt and they smiled at each other. Newt seemed okay for the most part doesn't seem _out of it_ which is good. "Percy what's all this?" Newt asked sitting on the sofa picking up a box. " What's Twister?" Percival had his coffee table filled with different games, a game night is great way for people to talk about whatever, at least that's what google said. " Twister is a game where we touch different color dots with are hands and feet. The goal is to not fall down. Want to play it?" Newt inspected the game and opened the box. A folded cloth with different colors came out along with a spinner, Percival guessed Newt never played a game like this before. Percival laid the clot on the floor so it was spread and they could see all the colors, Newt took off his boots after reading the instructions on the box.

"So want to spin first?" Percival asked, Newt nodded his head flicked his finger on the arrow it landed on right foot green. Newt shrugged his shoulders placing his foot on the green dot. " That's not to be your turn Percy." Percival spin landed on left hand yellow, he laughed when he reach down and his face was near Newt's leg. As they took their turns it became harder to move. Newt was under Percival trying to move his left hand to red but that cause Percival to fall down on top of him. Both laughed, " I win" Newt giggled as Percival got up stretching, at his age Twister should not be played again. " Want to play another game or take a break?" He asked rubbing his neck _Yeah I'm not playing that game again_ " We can take a break."

Percival and Newt were sitting on the sofa drinking soda and eating chips. _So far so good_ , Percival saw Newt staring at the games on the table he seemed to be in deep thought. " You know I never played these games before, I think my parents just didn't like me having fun. I didn't even have a stuff animal." Newt said bringing his knees to his chest, Percival didn't say anything. " I the only fun I had was being with my brother, but even then we had to do it in secret. My brother always looked out for me. One time we had a pillow fight but we accidental broke mother's pictures. Her face was scary she looked like a volcano. She looked at me and grabbed my arm bringing me to father saying I did it.........After my _punishment_ my brother came to check on me saying he's sorry and  told them he did it. But they weren't mad at him, they said he needed to be more careful saying not to play with me anymore. They always forgave him **always**."  Newt buried his head into his knees, Percival saw his hands shaking. " Did your brother.....hate your parents for what they did to you?" Percival was about to touch Newt but he stopped when he lifted his head up. " Yes, Theseus hated then for how they treated me. But he always made sure I was okay, that I was happy. If he meet you he thank you for making me happy." Newt smiled at him he moved his hand touching Percival's. _Theseus I heard that name before I'll have to look into it._

" Newt come here"  Newt moved towards him and Percival had him sit on his lap. He kissed his hand and then hugged him, Newt lowered his head on Percival's shoulder. Percival moved his hands and placed them on Newt's back he moved them under his shirt rubbing them. He liked the little noises Newt was making. He moved on hand from Newt's back and  moved it to his chest, Newt yelped when he felt one of his nipples being touched. Percival winced a little when Newt bit his neck. " Want to take this upstairs?" Newt whispered a yes, and Percival picked him up, feeling legs wrap around his waist. If Percival going to make Newt happy that's what he's going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah next chapter Percival going to do some research on Newt's brother.  
> And there might be some Newt and Percy action, maybe....


	15. Tainted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival and Newt have some "extra fun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tainted Love-Soft Cell  
> So heads up the sex scene is my first time righting like that so sorry and forgive me if its not good ;-;

Percival carried Newt to his room where they both laid on the bed, Percival on top of him. Percival gave Newt a deep kiss liking the noises Newt made. Percival lifted Newt's shirt up and began kissing his chest, he pinched one of Newt's nipples again. "P-Percy!AHh" He looked up at him seeing he was covering his face with his arm, he smiled. Newt other arm was on Percival gripping his shirt sleeve, he eyed the flushed man in front of him, looking down he saw Newt's pants he got another idea. He placed his hand on Newt's crotch who whimpered. " This okay? I can stop just tell me" He meant it, if Newt didn't want it he'll stop on the spot. "C-can I do it to y-you too?" Percival nodded his head, Newt got up and moved closer to him. His hands was shaking but he was able to unzip Percival jeans, he had a smirk on his face hearing a low growl from Percival. His eyes widen seeing Percival was bigger than he thought, Percival undid Newt's pants and he was impressed with the size. Both started off slow stroking each other, the room was filled with breathing and moaning. Newt buried his head into Percival's shoulder panting as they speed up. " Percy I'm..." he cried out coming in Percival's hand, who came right after. Both laid down catching their breath, Percival got up fixing his self and went to grab a washcloth. He came back handing it to Newt who now wrapping his self in the covers. " That was great.....can we do that again?" He was tried and dozing off to sleep. Percival said yes wrapping his arms around the now sleeping man. Both we're asleep now.

6am*

Percival woke up to use the bathroom, when he came back Newt was still in the bed sleeping _Doesn't look like his talking in his sleep. That's good._ He looked at the clocked seeing that it was really early, the sun hasn't come up yet. He remembered the name Newt mentioned, he walked back to the bed picking up his laptop. He went downstairs so the light wouldn't wake Newt. Percival sat on the sofa turning his laptop on, he mumble to his self about the name. _Theseus Scamander_ The search engine actually had something, articles even. He see what Newt meet about his brother being the favorite, guy was smart most likely a genius. Appears he skipped some grades, got lots of awards too. Nothing out of place until he saw an article that had death in it. He gulped clicking it, he found out that their parents were dead apparently from poison, this was many years ago something about the brothers being out when they died. _That...doesn't seem right._ He read more about the case being dropped until a few later the case was brought up again. Percival's jaw dropped _Theseus.....he killed them_. The article read about his parents pushing him to a breaking point thus killing them, but no mention of Newt. Percival had questions and needed them answer, was his brother the reason he's like this now. He wasn't sure Newt has to know something about this.

"Percy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp what is Percival going to do about this?  
> also sorry this is short


	16. True Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival asks questions about Newt's brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True Faith- New Order

"Percy?"

Percival closed his laptop looking up, Newt was standing in front of the stairs rubbing his eyes. _Ask about his brother_. " Umm hey Newt, I was just checking some things from work. You want something to eat or sleep some more?" Newt looked at him for a moment, "Breakfast sounds good."

Newt made pancakes while Percival cooked bacon.  Percival really likes Newt's cooking, if he wanted he could make a great chef. Newt blushed at the praise he received. _Ask him_ " Hey Newt about your brother I had a question?" Percival asked gulping, Newt chewed his food and then swallowed, " Sure what's the question?" So far he didn't seem bothered by it. " Your brother, he seems to care about you a lot. Me and you are dating......well I wanted to meet him." Percival said with an awkward smile. He looked down seeing Newt's gripping his fork pretty hard, knuckles turning white, but seconds later he relaxed. " You can't, he's away......far away. I write letters to him, I'll be sure to mention you." Percival nodded his head leaving it at that. He wondered was he in prison or an institute. He grabbed Newt's hand giving it a light kiss, " Its okay to tell me things, whenever your ready. Okay?" There was a long pause, Newt seemed to be thinking of something, " I'm sure he love to see you, meet the person I'm dating. It's a three hour drive where he stays. We can take turns driving....maybe stay at a hotel for the night. "

Later*

Percival stared out the window, Newt was currently driving.  Their going to visit Theseus, but Percival is not going to lie he's scared to meet the other Scamander.  Whatever the reason, that cause Newt to be like _this,_ then who knows if the older is worse. " Percy we're almost there. You know it's actually been long time since I seen Theseus face to face. He'll be very surprised to see us, I'm sure he'll love you like I do" Newt said getting excited.  And with that they arrived, to _Sunny Day's Institute_ the placed looked like a university large and pretty with people walking around in pretty much normal clothes expect only being blue, orange, or black. Newt parked the car at the parking decks. They went to the main building, finding the front desk Newt asked Percival to wait while he speaks to the woman at the desk.  As he waited Percival looked around, for an institute it was very well kept, looked brand new even.  _Maybe that's why Newt isn't too bothered, looks like his brother is well taken care of._ " Percy! We can go" Newt said waving, he got up from the waiting chair following a woman in a purple dress. Newt and Percival had to go through security, placing their items into a storage bin. They went over to another building going to the third floor. The woman knocked on the door ' Theseus you have guests! Can we come in?" Newt held Percival hand, he could tell he's nervous due to him shaking _I'm nervous to Newt_ They heard a come in with a British accent from the other side. The woman opened the door, " Take your time, and push this button when you're ready to leave." After pointing to the button on the wall, she stepped aside. Newt walked in first, Percival following behind.  As soon as the door closed, Newt ran to his brother hugging him. " Newt! It's good to see you too! How you been and....who's your friend?" Theseus asked still hugging Newt looking at Percival.  The old brother had very short cut hair, looked more light brown than orangish. His face didn't have freckles like Newt, his face also seems to be a beard slowly growing back. Percival could see a resemblance of the two. He looked slightly older than him maybe a year older. Percival took a deep breath and introduced his self.

" Percival Graves....I'm Newt's boyfriend. He's said lot of goods things about you....and just wanted to meet you haha." Percival said walking to them he held his hand out, but instead got a hug. After that Theseus offered them to sit down. The room looked like an apartment or dorm room, guess thanks to Theseus the room seems more lively. " Well Percival  I have to thank you.  Your with my brother and from what I can tell he seems pretty happy. I'm glad he's happy that's all I want for him. So how you two meet?" Percival went pale for a second _Shit! What do I say? Your brother had me in his house for tow days!_ " We meet at the mall over frozen yogurt" Newt said, Percival looked at him for a moment, " Y-yeah, Newt said he never tired it before. Didn't even know what it was, thought I help him out and here we are." Percival said chuckling. Theseus smiled, " That's cute! Hey New can I talk to Percival in private? You can wait here, we'll be in my bedroom. Won't take long." Newt said yes turning the tv on, Theseus and Percival walked to the other room. _I have a bad feeling about this......_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you know or heard of Matt Ryan that's who I think Theseus would look like  
> Also yeah Thes and Percy about to have a little chat :)


	17. Private Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Private Eyes- daryl hall and john oates  
> Also this chapter is has Percy's and Newt's pov

The door closed, Percival looked around the room pretty small just a bed, desk table, and closet. " Percival have a seat and relax, I'm not going to do anything to you. Not that I could cause of cameras can't hear us which is good." Theseus laughed, him and his brother have an odd sense of humor. Percival sat down staring at the older Scamander. " Theseus I wanted to talk to you about Newt. I noticed....well anything parent related Newt zones out. The scars......I just want to know how to help him, make him forget about them." Percival lowered his eyes, he knew asking the brother may or may not help this. He looked up and Theseus eyes were dark _Shit._

" **They never loved him.....saw him like he was a mistake. I did whatever I could so they leave him alone but they hurt him! I made sure they no longer hurt him.....but damage is done."** Theseus had his fists balled up knuckles turning white, he did it for Newt's sake. " Hey don't look so down, New has you. You really care about him I like that. Keep doing that for him okay." He said hugging Percival who returned the hug awkwardly, " Don't worry I will.....I promise." _He's right in a way....just keep working with him. Help him feel better._

Newt's pov*

Newt hummed to his self watching tv, he heard the door open, he turned the tv off looking at the two. " Everything okay?" He asked, Newt hoped Theseus didn't care Percy too much his brother is very protective of him. " We're good, Percival here is a keeper. So you two hungry?" Theseus said leaning on Percival's shoulder, Newt smiled that his brother approved of him. The whole time Newt and Theseus talked about everything, what books they read, movies they saw. It felt good being with his brother again he prefer he was released from this place but its treats him well. He remember seeing his parents gone, Theseus explaining everything he needed to say when the police came to ask what happen. Theseus was smart so he never got caught, however has years passed the case was brought up again Theseus explain what happen and why he did it. The state didn't send him to prison but rather to a mental hospital. Newt remember those last words from his brother before they sent him off. _Newt you deserve to be happy. Don't let anyone take away your happiness. Your a kind and brilliant man and I'm sure you'll find someone who sees that in you too. Goodbye Newt take care of your self._  

" Newt your crying"

" What's wrong"

He wiped his eyes seeing his hand was wet, he looked up at the two having worried looks. _I made myself cry_ " I'm okay. I'm just really happy I'm with the two people I love." Newt said reassuring with a smile on his face. He meant that, Theseus and Percival are the only two people he cares about the most only them. The three talked  after eating and then a woman approached them. " Hello, visiting hours are almost now. I'll give you  a few minutes to say goodbye." The women ask stepping back to give them some privacy. Newt frown looking down, he didn't want to leave his brother. " Hey I'll go get the car so you two can talk." Percival said, Newt gave him the car keys. Percival walked off leaving them alone.

The two hugged each other, Newt started crying again sad he has to leave. Theseus rubbed his hair sad knowing it'll be a while for them to see each other again. " I really love Percy, I don't.....want to lose him. I'm....a mess." Newt said with pain in his voice. Theseus shushed him quietly. " Don't worry he want leave, he cares so much about you. Let him help and take care of you okay. Take of Newt, and Percival too.  Be sure to write back, I love you." He kissed Newt's forehead  and slowly let go of him. He gave his brother one last look before walking with the woman waiting on him. Newt waved and sat down on a nearby bench waiting on Percival. A few minutes passed and a car pulled up to the curve. Percival came out, walking to Newt who was still crying. He hugged him, " It'll be okay, you'll see him again. Come on lets go to the hotel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Netx chapter is fully Newt pov


	18. Closer to the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt isn't feeling to good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> closer to the fire-mecklenburg

The car ride was pretty quit, even though the radio was on. Newt rested his head on the back of the car seat.  He really didn't want to leave Theseus wish he didn't have to stay there but he guess its better than prison. His brother is very smart but he guess even someone like him would get caught too. _If they saw how they treated me....._

" Thank you bye the way" Newt turned his head confused, _Why is he thanking me?_ "  Just thanks for letting me see your brother, he's a real nice guy. Also for not telling him how we actually.....y'know." Percival said bringing his eyes back to the road. _Oh_ he thought, " Your welcome....If I told Thes well I don't think he be happy. It really was silly of me to do that to you, I'm sorry." He said looking at his lap, he saw Percival reaching towards him but his phone started ringing. Newt looked at him for a second, " Sorry Newt, Tina's calling." Percival said with a sad smile down he was interrupted with whatever he was going to say. Newt felt some anger for a second knowing that same woman touching Percival, but he let it go. _I'm sure their just friends_ Newt tuned out Percival talking on the phone.Percival just seemed to be talking about that he's busy and out of town. Newt fell asleep....

" Newt.....Hey the room's ready." He woke up feeling Percival tap his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes and nodded his head getting out the car. " Had anything in mind when we get to the room?" Percival asked grabbing their bags.  " A movie would be nice, could we cuddle too?" He asked face turning red stuff like this will always make him blush. Percival smiled liking the idea.  The two sat on the hotel bed watching an old sci fi movie that had giant ants. Newt liked that it was in black and white it added charm to the movie. He had his head on Percival's shoulder who was petting his head, it was comforting. Newt like no loved this. " Percy, can I kiss you?" Newt asked with a causal tone, he also like that. Percival looked at him moving his hand from his head, " Yeah go ahead."  Newt smiled cupping Percival face and began kissing him, it was nice and slow, Percival kissed back the same way. They stopped, Newt started giggling he really enjoys this. Percival arched his eyebrow, he placed his hand on Newt's neck and kissed him again, but this time a deeper one. Newt moan feeling Percival's tongue on his.  Newt pulled away so he can catch his breath, Percival pulled on Newt's arm where he's laying on stop of him. Newt gasped feeling cold hands run up and down on his hips. He lend his head down to Percival's neck.  Now Percival was the one turning red feeling his necked being licked. Newt smirked biting down,  Percival groaned gripping Newt's hips. " Naughty boy."  Percival pulled Newt closer to him nipping his neck, returning the favor. " Oh Percival!" He started pulling Percival's shirt up but then his phone rang. Newt shot a glare at the phone upset he was interrupted. He looked at Percival hoping he just ignore it. " Sorry." Both signed moving, Percival got up to answer the phone Newt just hugged the pillow missing the contact they had. " It's Tina again?" Newt pouted _What those she want now!?_ Percival placed a finger on his mouth shushing, Newt grabbed the remote turning down the volume.

" Hey Tina what's up?"

" Umm yeah actual was doing something."

" I'm sorry, You think Queenie or Jacob could help? It's a three hour drive back home for me."

Newt arms tighten on the pillow, what did _Tina_ need from Percival. She has a sister go ask her. She's really pissing him off, if she were here.......

''Look Tina, I gotta go we'll talk later. Bye."

Percival placed his phone back on the desk walking back to the bed. " **What did she want.** " Wasn't even question but Newt wanted answers. Percival signed not looking at Newt. " She umm wanted to move in town so she can be closer to Queenie but not live with her. So I guess needed my help looking around for a house." Newt believed him but honestly she could do that own her own. Percival cupped Newt's face, " Hey its okay don't worry about it. Phone is on silent, just you and me. Want to finish where we left off or finish the movie." He asked rubbing Newt's hand, " We can finish the movie, maybe the next one with be giant bees." He whispered.

_Me and **Tina** are going to need to have a chat....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt at least try and be civil


	19. Fastlane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt meets Tina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fastlane-The Internet

Newt and Percival made it back to town, Newt drove to Percival's house to drop him off. He wondered about Tina, wondering how he should tell her to back off." Newt I had a question." Percival asked looking at Newt who told him to ask. " So later on I'm going to help Tina  find a house.  I wouldn't mind you being with me. It could be fun.....or really boring its up to you." He said rubbing Newt's hand. _If I go I can see who she really is_ " Well if I'm with you Percy it's not boring at all." Percival smiled seeming pretty happy he's joining him." Cool I'll pick you up later, thanks Newt." He kissed Newt's cheek and then got out the car. After waving goodbye Newt drove off. He was having second thoughts about Tina. Percy is happy and he didn't want to ruin that, _Be cautious of her_ and that's what he'll do maybe he has it all wrong but he won't let his guard down for a second.

_Newt this isn't working out. I don't want to be with you anymore_

Newt woke up hearing his phone ring. He looked around seeing he was at home on his bed. _Guess I dozed off, what was that dream?_ He picked up his phone seeing it was a missed call from Percival. The voicemail said he was outside, Newt grabbed his shoes and jacket and left the house. He smiled seeing Percival there in his car. The window rolled down, " Hi you must be Newt! I'm Tina nice to me you." She said with a cheery grin waving at him. He waved back at her remembering that Percival is helping her. _Stay calm just be cautious_ Newt got into the car happy that he can still sit in the front. "  So Tina houses or apartments?"

The three just ventured at different neighborhoods looking at the houses. Newt found it boring since there was a retailer giving them a tour, but he didn't mind being he's with Percival.  When the retailer was explain the rooms to Tina, Percival would say a side comment about the room. Newt giggled covering his mouth trying not to be distracting.  It was pretty much that and Newt saying some lewd comment about what him and Percival could do. Percival blushed little squeezing Newt's hand " Behave you. Your doing great keep this up I'll give you a reward." Percival said whispering in Newt's ear with a seducing tone, now Newt was the one blushing  a lot. " Hey what are you two doing?" Tina asked with a smirk the men said nothing in unison clearing their throats. "  Well come on love birds tour almost over, next house I want to see if it has a balcony. For the most part Tina wasn't that bad at all, Newt figured he was just over reacting. They were at the third house and Percival needed to use the restroom it was just Newt and Tina.  It was quiet just them standing in one of the empty bed rooms. Newt didn't know what to say honestly

" Percival told me some things about you, he really cares about you."

" He has like what?"

" Well you not much of a talker depends on the subject of the conversation. But that's okay everyone is like that. If there's anything you want to talk about but not to Percival I'm here."

" I-I like that Tina thank you."

The two laughed, Newt liked this very much. Tina wasn't bad at all he laughed a little more feeling silly about being angry at her. " Hey what's so funny?" Percival said entering the room hands in his pockets.  " Nothing, just something me and Newt know. Its a secret." She said winking at Newt. He shrug his shoulders seeming happy Newt was getting along with her. The three went to one more house and Tina called it a day. After getting pizza, Percival took her back to Queenie's house. Tina gave Newt her number saying to call if he wants to chat. " Want to go to my place or yours?" Percival asked

"Your place is fine"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Newt are friends now   
> also sorry if this is short, but next chapter Percival rewards Newt good behavior ;)


	20. Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival confess his feelings more Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delight-Jamie Berry ft Octavia Rose

When they arrived at house, after going inside Percival closed the door grabbing Newt's hand leading him upstairs. Newt wondered what Percy had in mind. Percival kissed him for a moment, " Can you take off your shirt and lay on your stomach please?" Newt didn't have to be told twice, he took off his shirt, shoes, and socks and was about to take his pants off. " No yet, leave them on until I say so okay." Newt did as he was told and got on his stomach. He shrived feeling cool hands touch his back pressing down on different parts, it was soothing. "Percy are you giving me a massage?" He asked the answer was clear, but he still wanted to know what Percival had to say. He chuckled, " Yes I'm am maybe and little something extra. I'm just really glad you and Tina are friends now."  Percival kissed Newt's ear after continued massaging his back.

After a while Percival stopped touching Newt's back and started kissing it instead. He then turned Newt over so they where facing each other. He wrapped his arms around Percival's next and brought him close to kiss him. He nipped at Newt's neck for a second, then his arms, and then his chest.  Newt really like the attention he was receiving, it felt really good. " I love you Percy." He said with a smile, Percival stopped looking at him. Newt frown _did I say the wrong thing?_ " I....love you too Newt." He replied kissing Newt's hand, "R-really?" He's surprised honestly, but also happy _Does he really love me ?_ Percival chuckled laying down next to him holding his hand still. " Yeah really, I mean it."

Percy's POV*

Percival has feelings for Newt, he does. Maybe its sympathy for the man and what he's been thought, maybe not. After giving him a second chance things have been okay. He likes the fact Newt tried and is doing a good job matter fact. He admit he was  worried when Tina meet him, had a feeling Newt wasn't a fan of her ( even though he hasn't actual seen her).  But everything worked out, yeah he'll treat Newt for that. There's still some rough patches that the two will need to talk about but it happen in due time, hopefully. _Things could have gone worse. Thank god it didn't._ " I guess I'm lucky huh. I don't deserve it do I?" Both turned facing each other, could be luck, Percival could have just stayed far away from him but he didn't. He place his hand on Newt's face, " You're an interesting guy Newt, oddly enough I do like that about you. I think you earned it."  Newt hugged him burying his head in his shoulder mumbling thank you. He petted his head as a show of your welcome.

Percival originally had planned something for Newt besides the back massage. But now they where just in bed cuddling, Newt had falling asleep. 

_This is good, I'm okay with this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm going to end this fic soon (not sure how many chapters left tho)  
> I also noticed this story went from dark to fluff. and I'm not sure if that's what you guys were looking for or not. ( I like how's it going but wouldn't mind the feedback). I don't want to drag the story out either.   
> Let me know what you think and sorry this is shorter then usual

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters.


End file.
